jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kodachi Kuno (Continuum-47512936 (B))
History History of this character can be found on Tsundere Powers & Abilities Kodachi’s fighting style is a combination of Yaokaicun Village combat arts learned from Pink and Link Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, making her skilled in acrobatics and weapon use, and she is incredibly agile. *'Rose Whip' (薔薇棘鞭刃 [ローズ･ウイップ], Bara Kyoku Ben Jin ['Rōzu Uippu']'', literally translated as ''Rose Thorn Whip-Blade): Kodachi’s signature technique in Tsundere, it is a variation of the Yaokaicun Leaf Blade technique where she uses her life force to grow a rose from its seed state to its flowering state and then into a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel. The blossom of the flower literally explodes and becomes a hundred more petals while the stem extends to an insanely long length. All along the whip are sharp thorns. *'Rose Whiplash' (華厳裂斬枝, Kagon Retsuzanshi, translated as Flower of Severely-Torn Limbs): Kodachi brings her arm around with uncanny speed and swings it in front of herself at least two or three dozen times in only a few seconds in an attempt to sever the opponents body into pieces. *'Rose Whip Thorn Wheel' (風華円舞陣, Fūka Enbu Jin, translated as Breezing Petals Waltz Formation): Kodachi draws the Rose Whip and swings it around her in a circle, as rose petals scatter around and stun her opponents, while the wheel created from the whip unleashes cresent-shaped energy blades. *'The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine' (樹霊妖斬拳, Juryō Yōzan Ken, translated as Wood Spirit Demon Beheading Fist):By creating multiple Rose Whips, Kodachi can create the Juryo Yozanken, which is basically many rose whips entangled together around the arm, creating a sharp point at the end much like a fencing saber. The attack can also lengthen and attack at distances. *'Hanamai' (Petal Dance): This is another technique developed by Kodachi. Kodachi releases a multitude of seeds that upon contact with the ground grow into gigantic roses whose stems and thorns spread across the area. *'Tsurugi': (Stinger): By changing various properties of the rose this technique gives the rose whip poisoning properties. The thorns on the whip are able to secrete a poison that can amplify the pain an opponent feels. However, the amount of time the poison stays in opponents system depends upon Kodachi’s skill and experience. Kagayaki: A state of mind taught to Kodachi by the Amazons. ' Kuroitoge no Jigoku Shōbi' (Black Thorn of Hell's Rose): the name of Kodachi’s Tenshou form. She has yet to unlock all of its abilities, but she has shown the use of one ability. She transforms into a strange being that has a rose on her head that covers her eyes, ears, and nose, but this doesn't eliminate her use of these senses. She gains a green cloack and 2 whips. Additionally, 4 roses appear around her: One is crimson, one is violet, one is green, and the last is ashen. Any wounds that she received from before are instantly healed, and she gains an increase in speed. *'Baraen no Shikyo': (Rose Garden of Death) This is the name of the ability that Kodachi has unlocked in her Tenshou form. The roses that appear turn into 4 different dragons that each have different powers. **''' Kurenai': (Crimson) This is the first of the 4 dragons that Kodachi releases. Kurenai has the power of Growth. She is able to spread seeds that grow into thorn pillars filled with roses. When the petals are shed from the pillars, they can be controlled by Kodachii allowing her to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.[148] The petals are also used for defensive purposes, as they can even protect Kodachi from an incoming attack.[149] **' Murasaki': (Violet) This is the second of the 4 dragons that Kodachi releases. Murasaki has the power of Absorption. She gives Kodachi a blue whip that when it makes contact with the opponent, it drains some of their spirit energy. The whip can only be cracked 4 times, then it disintigrates into blue petals. **' Kogamo': (Teal) This is the third of the 4 dragons that Kodachi releases. Kogamo has the power of Synthesis. She is able to give Kodachi an aloe that when drunk, heals any wound she recieved. This aloe needs a long time to produce, so its potency depends on how long a fight drags out. **' Haīro''': (Ashen) This is the last of the 4 dragons that Kodachi releases. Haīro has the power of Scorch. She is able to breathe gray fire at any opponent, which immediately drains the life out of any landscape. When the flames hit an energy attack, the destructive power of the attack is drained to a minimal power. When the flames hit a person, they lose a portion of their spirit energy instead of their life. However, the flames are able to hurt anything they touch, and Haīro has terrible aim. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)